I Did That For You
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: Tart asks Pudding out! But at the wrong time period! Rated T for violence. Oneshot


**Yea! My first Tokyo Mew Mew story! Yea, I say, YEA!**

**

* * *

**

**Tart's POV**

I have to see her. But I can't have the other Mews find me.

I put on my mask and walked into the cafe. I had to be careful, since it has been a week since the war for the last Mew Aqua started. The Earth army was lead by the Mews and the Cyniclon army was lead by Pie. They both needed the Aqua for the same reason: pollution. For some strange reason, clouds of poisonous dust appeared on both planets.

"May I take your order?" I looked at waitress. It was Ichigo. She didn't seem to notice it was me. She looked happy, as if there was no war. "Um.. Can I see Pudding?" I asked nervously. She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back out with Pudding. I never saw her in such a frilly dress. I could tell I was blushing furiously. When Ichigo left, she recognized me immediately.

"Taru-Taru!" she screamed. I cupped my hand over her mouth. "The war," I said. "I'm an enemy." I didn't even mind that she called me that. As long as the rest of the Mews didn't know a Cyniclon was here, I was safe. I gathered all my courage and asked her out. And she agreed.

* * *

**Pudding's POV**

The date with Taru-Taru was amazing! We went to a spaghetti restaurant and shared a plate. It was one of those moment that you see in the movies where two people get the same noodle and end up kissing! It was so cute!

Occasionally we saw a dust cloud in the street. Tart would blow them away with leaves. He still didn't take off his mask. It made me uncomfortable. It was like I was with someone else. I tried to take it off, but he said it would endanger both of us.

Eventually we passed a flower garden. It was amazing! There were red, yellow, and white flowers. "Beautiful," I said. Tart smiled and said, "There's more." He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up into the sky. It turns out the flowers were shaped like a heart with my face in the middle! "I did that for you," Tart said.

He lowered me into the middle of the heart. He finally let me take off his mask! It was nice to see his face again. We leaned in for a kiss. However, a dust cloud appeared out of nowhere and blocked our view! The dust prevented us to use our powers, so I couldn't transform! We would have been goners if it wasn't for Mint.

"Mint Arrow!" Her arrow landed right in between us and blew the cloud away. "Thanks, Mint," I said. She looked angry. "You shouldn't be with him! He could kill you!" I froze. Tart would never do that... Would he?

"He's an enemy," she continued. She fired another arrow at him. My heart took over my mind. I jumped in front of him with my arms wide open. I didn't even change. I took the arrow, and everything went black...

* * *

**Mint's POV**

I can't believe I did that. I hit Pudding! Tart quickly put his mask back on, and ran toward her. I used my wings to blow him away. I didn't want to fight. Not now. I picked up Pudding and flew her to the hospital.

_The next day..._

I returned to the hospital by myself. I didn't tell the other Mews what happened or where I was going. They would think I'm evil. When I got there, Tart was holding her hand and was still wearing his disguise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me with angry eyes, but he calmed down. "Pudding is... my friend," he said. "It's natural I came here."

I finally realized what was going on. "You really love her, don't you?" Even though he was wearing a mask, I could tell he was blushing. "I'll leave you two alone," I giggled.

* * *

**Pudding's POV**

"I'll leave you two alone." I remember hearing that. I woke up to see Tart, and Mint was leaving the room.

"Why did you do that? You could of gotten killed!" He yelled. I blushed. "When I saw that arrow, my heart took over," I replied. "I did that for you." More blush.

Tart was blushing too. "Pudding, I love you." His lips touched mine. I returned the kiss and said, "I love you too."

_Later..._

I returned to the cafe happier than normal until Ichigo started the teasing. "So... how was your kiss?" I knew who told them. "MINT!"


End file.
